


Bound to happen

by Santavica



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Airports, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santavica/pseuds/Santavica
Summary: Magnus just wants to spend a nice quiet Sunday reading the paper. Instead he meets Alec and knocks him of his feet. Quite literally.Slow meet-cute, hospital dates, Alec gets hugged a lot and Izzy is way cooler than anybody should ever be.Also: Alec does parkouring, because why not?





	1. A memorable Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> As always this ran away from me. In my head this was still an enemies-to-lover trope but somehow, they just don't want to hate each other.

Sunday mornings were Magnus private time, spent lounging in soft clothes and reading an actual newspaper instead of quickly scanning the morning’s news on his phone on the way to a client. He brewed his favorite coffee, a special Costa Rican blend with a delightful mixed flavor of chocolate and cardamom, using a drip filter. During the week he grabbed a coffee to go at the coffee shop down the corner, but even though after three years all the employees could make his coffee order in their sleep, he still looked forward to his Sunday morning ritual. While the water slowly dripped through the filter, he made scrambled eggs and fresh orange juice. If anything, he liked to spoil himself on Sundays. He deserved it after all. For a second, he considered turning the orange juice into a Mimosa but after tasting the sweetness of the oranges he felt like it would spoil the juice. He could always have a light wine for lunch, it was Sunday and spring after all.

Magnus had just finished the leading article in his newspaper, a surprisingly insightful piece on the current administrations effort to reduce child obesity, when his phone rang. For a few seconds Magnus considered ignoring the consistent tune of “American Idiot” but he knew that Ragnor would not call him on a Sunday morning if it wasn’t important. Especially since Ragnor must have just returned from his trip to Cambridge.

“Yes?” he answered impatiently.

“Magnus! I’m sorry to bother you on a Sunday morning, but Catrina hasn’t picked up her phone. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How was home?”

“Oh, it was lovely. But I do prefer the New York spring over what the English call spring.”

Magnus grinned: “Well, we might just make an actual American of you. Then maybe you will finally allow me to change your ring tone.”

“Never!” On the other side of the phone Ragnor was laughing as well. “Although idiot is the correct word in this case. I am standing in front of my car, but it seems I left my car keys back in Cambridge. I am sorry to ask this of you, especially on a Sunday, but would you be so kind to pick me up from the airport. The New York public transport is especially heinous on a Sunday morning and cabs are just so…” Ragnor didn’t finish his sentence. Magnus was aware of his slightly irrational fear of cab drivers, but he respected Ragnor too much to push him on it.

Magnus sighed. Of course, he wouldn’t leave his oldest friend standing at the airport, but sometimes he was too much the archetype of absent-minded professor. Brilliant, but scatter-brained none the less.

“I’ll pick you up, don’t worry. Do you want me to pick up your second set of car keys from your apartment beforehand? It might take me a little longer, but at least you won’t have to return to the airport afterwards.”

“I don’t want to impose even more on you.”

Magnus shrugged. “Since I am already on my way, it’s fine.”

“Thank you so much. I’ll be waiting outside of terminal 7.”

“I’ll see you in an hour. Go grab some tea to calm down.”

Magnus could basically hear Ragnor roll his eyes. “There is no need to make fun of my need for tea, young man.”

“I’ll see you in an hour, old man.” Laughing, Magnus hung up his phone. Giving his morning paper another longing view, he got up, grabbed his coffee to pour it into a more car-friendly cup.

Sometimes he wasn’t sure why he owned a car in New York City. The traffic and the people made it nearly unbearable to drive in the city. Even on a Sunday morning, the city was buzzing, taxis cutting in front of him, tourists crossing the street anywhere and the other crazy people using their private cars. But in moments like these, he was glad he was independent in his own car. Still, he might have to talk to Ragnor again about the cab thing. Not all cab drivers tried to abduct you. He fondly shook his head and smiled to himself.

Ragnor’s apartment was close to the university, which of course was in the complete opposite direction from Magnus’ Brooklyn flat to the airport. Thankfully, he did not only have a key to Ragnor’s apartment but to his underground garage as well. As always, the apartment was an interesting mix of very clean and organized spaces and complete chaos. The kitchen was meticulously clean whereas Ragnor’s office looked like somebody with a terrible memory had broken in and had only 2 minutes to put everything back into its original space. Ragnor claimed there was a method behind everything, but somehow Magnus doubted that. Lucky for him the spare car keys were at their designated spot next to door. Within five minutes Magnus had left the apartment and was on his way to the airport.

As promised Ragnor was waiting in front of terminal 7, standing at the end of the taxi line, since there were no actual car parking spaces. Magnus saw him wave from far away. He was parking his car right in front of Ragnor, when his phone vibrated. Struggling he grabbed his phone from the passenger seat while flinging open the car door. Before he could answer the phone he heard a loud bang, someone screaming “Alec” followed by a loud metal clatter. His head whipped around but at first glance he saw nothing.

Suddenly a young woman appeared next to his door and cowered down.

“Alec,” she said again, “are you alright?”

The only thing Magnus heard was a groan from below and he finally looked down. Right next to his door, a young man was buried under his bike, his face scrunched in pain. The young woman tried to get the bike of him, but it seemed to be stuck under the car door. She hissed and tried to console the young man at the same time. Magnus reached down to help her but was not much use from inside his car. From behind him he heard Ragnor loudly exclaim “Shit.”. He rushed to the woman and helped her with the bike. They finally pulled it from under the door, not without making the man grunt in pain. Magnus finally noticed that his right foot had been stuck between the car door and the bike. Additionally, the bike had fallen on top of him.

The young woman pressed the ruined bike into Ragnor’s hands “Hold this!” and crouched down again.

“Alec, stay down there. Don’t move.” She sounded surprisingly calm. She carefully checked his head for injuries. “No bleeding, that is good. Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous?“ The young man took a deep breath but shook his head. “I think my head is okay. My foot on the other hand hurts like crazy.”

“Let me check your foot.”

Magnus finally found his voice again. “I am so sorry, but you appeared out of nowhere.”

The woman didn’t even look at him “Shut up.”

Carefully she checked the man’s right foot, trying to flex it. The man’s face writhed in pain as soon as she moved his foot. “Izzy!”

Even without any medical knowledge Magnus could tell that the foot was at least twisted. He could watch the ankle swelling up. The woman seemed to come to the same conclusion. “You need to get this checked out. I am pretty sure it is at least sprained, maybe even a fracture.” The young man groaned again.

“Yeah, I know hospitals suck, but this is not really my specialty.”

Somehow this made the man chuckle. “Not enough injury?”

“Let’s say, you’ll survive. You on the other hand,” she finally looked at Magnus “might not do so well. What the hell were you thinking?”

Magnus tried to disappear into the seat. “He came out of nowhere. Who rides a bike at the airport anyway?”

“We do. Obviously!” She glared at him. “This could have been a child, or another car, or a pregnant lady or..”

“Izzy!,” the young man interrupted her. “Not super relevant now. Can you help me up?”

She threw another angry glare at Magnus and reached down to the young man. With her help he lifted at least his upper body wincing. Magnus finally got a good look at him. He was very attractive.  Magnus scolded himself for noticing. He tried to explain himself again more delicately this time.

“Look, I am super sorry for this. I was distracted and didn’t look behind me when opening the door. I am so sorry. I can drive you to the hospital to get that foot checked out.”

The woman sneered. “He is definitely not entering your car. You can’t even open your door.”

Magnus was offended. He was a great driver. Now that the young man was sitting, he was finally able to exit the car. Ragnor was still standing next to the car, with the broken bike in his hand clearly trying not to get involved.

“Please, let me help you.” Magnus offered again. Just as the young woman opened her mouth, presumably to insult him again, the man said: “Izzy, let him help us. He owes me that much. I really don’t feel like getting a cab right now.” She scowled again, this time at the young man and then turned back to Magnus. “Fine! But how are we supposed to get the bike into your car. It is not exactly made for that.”.

Unconsciously Magnus stroked his black Mercedes coupé. It was indeed not big enough to transport a bike.

“My car is parked here as well. And if Magnus gives me my car keys, I can transport your bikes.” Ragnor intervened.

The woman turned her head towards him. “And who are you?”

“Ragnor Fell, I am a friend of this unfortunate young driver. He is just here to give me my car keys because I lost them in England.” The woman nodded. “Isabelle Lightwood, and this is my brother Alec.” The young man raised his hand in a mock salute. “We were just doing our usual Sunday morning tour, when we ran into this _unfortunate young driver._ ” She gave Magnus a skeptical look.

“Magnus Bane” Magnus introduced himself. Isabelle nodded at him as well. Alec was still sitting on the floor, his back against the car door. Suddenly Magnus was happy, that he kept his car relatively clean. He crouched down to the young man.

“Look, I am super sorry, that this happened. Let me make it up to you, by at least driving you to the hospital or a doctor.” Alec looked at him and sighed. “I guess, I have to go to a doctor, so I guess we can just take you up on your offer.” Magnus smiled encouraging at him.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” A new voice yelled. All four turned their heads to a very angry cab driver, pointing towards them. It took Magnus a second to remember, that he was still parked in the cab waiting line. The other cabs had moved forward but this cab driver had stopped his car just behind them.

“Sorry!” Isabelle called over, “We had a small accident, we’ll be gone in a second. Can you just park in front of us, there is space.”

To everybody’s surprise, the man shut of his engine and exited his car. He came straight towards Isabelle. Magnus leaped to his feet. The man had reached her and was pointing a finger at her chest.

“Do you think you can tell me how to do my job?”

“Well, since you are right now blocking the way for everybody, maybe someone should.” She shot back.

“Izzy”, Alec called from the floor. But it was too late, the cab driver was fuming. He pushed Izzy and she stumbled two steps back. Magnus put his hand on the man’s chest. “Look, we are gone in two minutes. Calm down.” The cab driver’s eyes turned towards Magnus and Magnus realized he had said the wrong thing. The guy was enraged and Magnus guessed it had nothing to do with them. Before Magnus could take a step back the man raised his fist and went straight for Magnus face. He couldn’t move fast enough to get out of the way, but he raised his right arm to block the blow. The punch didn’t hit his face but there was enough force behind it, that Magnus went down and fell right onto Alec’s foot. Alec screamed in pain at the same time as Magnus. The cab driver looked down at them, his face panicking and then looked at his own hand. Then suddenly he sank to the floor and started crying. Isabelle grabbed Magnus and hurled him of her brother’s foot. Only then did Magnus realize that his right wrist was throbbing. He could still move it although it was going to swell if he didn’t immediately ice it.

“Are you okay?” Ragnor asked.

Magnus nodded and tried to suppress the tears on his face. This fucking hurt. Isabelle had made sure that her brother was alright and now turned towards Magnus. Her face turned apologetic as soon as she saw his wrist.

“Shit, that doesn’t look good.” She carefully took his hand and he groaned in pain.

“Are you a doctor?” Ragnor asked.

“Sort of.” Isabelle said.

Behind her Alec snorted. “Usually her patients are a bit less alive.”

Isabelle shrugged. “I did study medicine, but I am pathologist.”

Magnus groaned. He risked another glance at his wrist. It was quickly swelling to double its size. He turned away as fast as possible. The cab driver was still sitting on the street, crying silently into his own hands.

“Are you okay?” Magnus called over to him.

Isabelle looked at him unbelieving. “Seriously, he just punched you and you ask if he is okay?”

He shrugged, it hurt, “I feel like me parking in this space is the smallest of his problems.”

“Izzy, Alec? What is going on?” Another unknown voice called out. _Hopefully not another taxi driver,_ Magnus thought. He looked up and saw a young man in a police uniform standing next to them.

“Hey, Jace!” Isabelle said. “All peachy, obviously!” The man named Jace raised his eyebrows. Isabelle sighed. “Long story short: Magnus here, hit Alex with his car door, his ankle is hurt possibly broken, then the cab driver got angry, pushed me and hit Magnus, whose wrist seems to be injured as well.”

Jace looked first at Magnus, then Alec and finally the cab driver, who was now sobbing quietly. “Alright…” He seemed to access the situation and then went over to the cab driver.

“Sir, are you injured?” The man shook his head. “Then I need you to move your car. You are blocking the entrance to the terminal. The other drivers called me.” The cab driver nodded and slowly got up. Before he could walk to car, Jace stopped him.

“Please, just park your car in front of this car. I still need to get your statement.” The man just nodded, his fighting spirit seemed to have left him. Jace turned back to the others. “I need all of you to move of the street. Can you two,” he looked at Alec and Magnus “move?”.

Magnus nodded, and reached out with his left hand towards Ragnor, who was still holding Alec’s bike in his hand. He quickly left the bike on the sidewalk and helped Magnus up. Meanwhile Isabelle and Jace were helping Alec up. Heavily leaning on Jace, Alec hopped on the sidewalk and lowered himself back on the floor with a sigh. Meanwhile Ragnor had gotten Isabelle’s bike of the street as well. The cab driver passed Magnus’ car and stopped in front of them. He parked and returned to the group.

“Alright,” the police officer scratched his head “with whom should I start?”

To Magnus surprise Alec pointed towards the cab driver. “Look, Jace, I am not going to press any charges but he,” he pointed towards Magnus, “might want to.”

“I’m sorry,” Ragnor intervened. “Who are you?”

“Jace Lightwood, I work for the airport police.”

“You are related I guess?” Magnus asked. All three nodded. Isabelle added: “Siblings.”

Magnus looked closer at them. They were all unfairly good looking, although Jace looked nothing like his siblings. Isabelle and Alec had dark hair and the same dark eyes, whereas Jace was blonde and had lighter eyes. But who knew these days, maybe they were step siblings.

Jace turned towards the cab driver: “And you are?”

“Raphael Santiago.” He turned towards Magnus. “I am sorry, I don’t know what happened. I have never attacked anybody, but it has just been a terrible day.” His eyes started watering again.

Jace touched his shoulder. “Alright, Sir, please tell me what happened.”

Raphael snuffled: “My little sister died yesterday, she was very sick, but I can’t just stop working. We need the money. I am just not okay right now.” He started crying in earnest again. Magnus was surprised when Isabelle went over and hugged him. “I am so sorry for your loss. This is terrible, and you really shouldn’t have to work on a day like this. I am sure Mr. Bane will not press charges.”

Magnus frowned, well if the story was true, how could he. Still, his wrist really hurt. Jace looked at him expectantly.

“Look, right now I just want to go to a doctor to get my wrist checked. And I think the young man” he pointed to Alec questioningly who helpfully submitted “Alec” , “right, Alec, should go see a doctor as well. How about you take my information and Mr. Santiago’s information and we sort this out when we all have seen a doctor for living people?”

“Hey!” Isabelle called out and Alec snorted amused.

Jace scratched his head again. “Right, that seems to be a good idea. But someone also needs to move your car. I don’t think you can drive.”

Magnus had to admit he was right. He looked at Ragnor, but his car was also still at the airport.

“I can drive your car.” Isabelle said, having let go of Raphael. Magnus was skeptical. Letting a stranger drive his car was not exactly a dream. Isabelle seemed to interpret his silence differently “Are you afraid of a woman driving your car?” She asked mockingly. Magnus knew when he was beat, he could not deny her driving the car without looking like an entitled ass, especially since her brother could still change his mind and press charges. He waived towards her. “Fine, you can drive. But we still need to transport your bikes as well.”

“They fit in my car.” Ragnor said.

“Right, you have one of those unnecessary SUVs.” Magnus remarked.

“Well, for once it is necessary, so I don’t want to hear you complain.”

Magnus shrugged.

Jace first helped Alec into the back seat of Magnus car and then Ragnor carrying the two bikes to his car. Magnus settled into the passenger seat of his car. He had never sat in the passenger seat, but it was just as comfortable as the driver seat.

Isabelle entered the car and looked down at the gearshift. “Your car is a shift?” She asked Magnus. He swallowed. “Yes, have you ever driven one?”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I lived in Italy for a year and I loved it. They are just rather rare in the US. I can just never convince the others to buy a non-automatic car.” She threw Alec a dirty look in the rearview mirror. Alec shrugged. He seemed to be in more pain and she quickly shifted into first gear and started the car.

After a few minutes Magnus relaxed. She was obviously a good driver.

She passed the exit, that Magnus assumed would lead to the next hospital.

“You just missed the exit to the Institute Hospital, that is the closest hospital.” He informed her as gently as possible. To his surprise her mouth turned into a thin line. “We would rather not go to the Institute Hospital, if that is okay with you. I am taking you to the Hunter Hospital in Brooklyn.” She took a quick look at him. “Where do you even live?”

“Brooklyn. The Hunter Hospital is just around the corner from my home, it’s fine by me.” He felt that he should not enquire about their issue with the Institute Hospital, he barely knew those people.

The rest of the drive was quiet.


	2. A hospital to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspension of disbelief: No hospital bills need to be taken care of.

Not surprisingly, both Alec and Isabelle lived in Brooklyn. Isabelle told Magnus that they lived across the corner from each other. This way they were able to see each other without intruding too much.

 “Alec needs a bit of space, the loner.” Isabelle had joked in the car, and Alec had given her a tired grin. Over the course of the drive the color of his face had disappeared. Now he was sitting next to Magnus in the waiting room, pale and silent He seemed to be in way more pain than Magnus. The nurse at the reception had given them both forms and Magnus had filled his out with his left hand. It was not pretty but still legible. Alec had put his form next to his chair and closed his eyes.

“Alec?” Magnus said quietly. “Do you need help with the form? I can fill it out for you.”

Alec opened his eyes slightly and looked at Magnus. “That would be very nice, Markus.”

“Magnus,” Magnus corrected him gently. “Sorry,” Alec said “I am usually better with names. But, well you know.” He grinned and blushed slightly. Magnus laughed: “I get it. Can you hand me the form?”

“Alright, let’s start, Full name?”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Light like lamp and wood like forest.” He added automatically. Magnus grinned. “Alexander? I like that.”

They went through the form. Magnus learned that Alec was 28, single and a software programmer. He didn’t follow any specific religion and his emergency contact was his sister, Isabelle. He was allergic to peanuts which was not relevant to the form but interesting to know.

“So Magnus” Alec said. “Now, that you know the essentials about me, care to share as well?”

Magnus laughed. “Fair is fair. I am 31, single and a consultant. No religion either just a general believe that there is something there and my emergency contact is a close friend of mine, Catrina. No allergies here.”

Alec nodded quietly suddenly turning to Magnus panicking. “Oh my god, did we keep you from going on holiday? Did you miss your flight because of us?”

Magnus laughed. “Calm down, Alexander. I was just there to bring Ragnor his keys. He came back from England today and had forgotten his car keys in England. And since I am a good friend, I picked them up at his place and brought them to the airport.”

“You are a good friend.” Alec muttered and settled back into his seat. His eyes were closed again. They had given him a small stool to keep his foot elevated, but it still looked painful.

“Thank you.”

They settled into silence. Occasionally Alec would accidently move his foot and whimper slightly. Magnus hand was hurting as well but it had stopped swelling and he assumed it was not as bad as he had first thought.

They waited for another 20 minutes until a nurse called Alec’s name. Alec looked at Magnus: “Would you mind helping me?”

“Sure”, luckily he had injured his right hand, so he could support Alec with his left arm around his waist Alec whined quietly but started walking. Apparently, he had hit his rips as well. Together they followed the nurse into the room. She showed them where Alec could sit down and then motioned Magnus to take a seat on a chair nearby. She examined his wrist and carefully moved it around. It hurt but it was bearable.

“Any other injuries?” She asked.

“No, I think the rest is okay. Maybe a couple of bruises but nothing major.” Magnus assured her.

“Okay,” she said “It is just a minor sprain. I am going to get you an orthoses that will keep your wrist stabilized for a couple of days, but you should be fine in one or two weeks. Just wait here.”

She left Alec and Magnus alone in the room but as soon as she exited a doctor entered. She looked at Magnus but turned to Alec as soon as she saw that Magnus was in a much better condition. She scanned Alec’s admission sheet.

“Mr. Lightwood?”

Alec opened his eyes and nodded.

“Can you explain what happened and where you are hurting?”

Alec slowly told the doctor how he hit someone’s door while on his bike and that his right foot and his right upper torso hurt the most. Magnus was glad, that Alec did not specify that it had been his car door that Alec had hit.

“Alright, then let’s take a look at your foot. Can you please remove your shoe and sock?”

Groaning, Alec bowed down to take of his shoe. Magnus was tempted to get up and help him, but with just one hand he would not have been very helpful in the process. Alec’s shoe fell to the floor with a loud sound, startling the doctor, who was typing into Alec’s patient file on the computer. _Serves her right_ , Magnus thought, s _he could have at least helped Alec._

The doctor turned back to Alec and examined his foot.

“Well, Mr. Lightwood. I am afraid we are going to have to do an X-Ray to make sure there is no fracture. Maybe even a MRI, depending on the X-Ray results. This might take a while. Unfortunately, until I have conclusive evidence, I can not give you pain medication. I am very sorry.” Alec just nodded.

“Okay, then let’s take a look at your rips. Can you please take of your shirt, I’ll be right back, I am just going to arrange your X-Ray?” She got up and left the room.

Magnus had sat quietly in his corner and unsuccessfully trying not to listen in on the conversation. In retrospective it had been strange anyway that they had put them in the same examination room. He wasn’t sure if Alec really wanted a stranger to see him without his shirt on. But maybe Alec had forgotten he was in the room as well.

“Alec? I can leave and wait for the nurse outside.”

Alec shrugged and then winced. “I am fine. But I might need your help with the shirt, I don’t think I can raise my right arm very well.” He looked at Magnus and as if just noticing what he had said, he blushed slightly. “I mean, if that is okay, you can just say no, I am sorry I asked.” He mumbled.

Magnus got up and laughed: “Well, I hope I can help you, but I am a little impaired myself, as you can see.”

Alec looked embarrassed. “I am so sorry, Magnus, I completely forgot. You don’t have to help me, I can do this on my own.” He tried to wriggle out of his shirt and winced in pain.

Magnus lightly touched his shoulder. “It’s okay. Let me help you.”

Together they managed to get Alec’s shirt of with a minimal amount of pain. Magnus took a quick look at Alec’s right rib cage. It was already a dark purple and would probable get even darker during the day. At the same time, he could not stop himself from noticing how muscular Alec was. Unusually muscular for a programmer. Magnus tried to get the thought out of his head. The man was injured because of him and he was objectifying him.

“Are you okay, do you need something? Although I am not sure where to get you something.” Alec shook his head. “No, I am fine. Thank you.”

Magnus kept by Alec’s side until the doctor came back. She was accompanied by the nurse that had examined Magnus’ wrist. While she showed him how to put on the orthoses he tried his best not to look at Alec, who was occasionally wincing when the doctor pushed too hard at a sore muscle. Finally, the nurse and the doctor finished at around the same time. She shook his hand and told him to come back if the swelling hadn’t gone done within a week.

“Mr. Lightwood, your rips are fine, you just have a big bruise. But I will still x-ray your ankle. Please wait in the waiting area, until a nurse picks you up for your x-ray.” The doctor turned to Magnus: “Can you assist him walking back to the waiting room? Unfortunately, all of our hospital crutches are currently in use.”

Magnus nodded.

“Great, then I’ll see you in a while when you are done with your X-Ray and MTI.”

The doctor left the room and Alec looked at Magnus. “I am sorry, but could you help me put on my shirt again? I’d rather not go out there like this.”

Magnus suppressed the urge to tell Alec that he wouldn’t mind that “It’s fine Alexander, I am happy to help you. Since I am not exactly innocent in this situation.”

With Magnus fixed wrist it wasn’t exactly easier to get Alec back into his shirt, but they managed. Together they left the examination room and walked, or in Alec’s case hobbled, back to the waiting room.

“Have you seen Izzy somewhere around? Once she is back, you can leave.” Alex said. “I mean you can already leave now. I’ll find my way to the x-ray, don’t worry.”

“It’s okay, Alexander. I’ll wait with you until your sister shows up. I would feel bad leaving you here alone. Especially as long as there is still no color in your face.”

“I am always pale, it is a part of the job. I don’t know how Izzy does it. She spends all her work hours in underground morgue and is still always tanned.” Magnus laughed. “Seriously, it is not fair. I think she uses something to get tanned, but she refuses to admit it and puts it down to _good genes._ We share our genes.” Talking about his sister obviously raised Alec’s mood. Magnus hoped he could keep him distracted.

“So, what exactly do you do as a programmer?”

“Don’t laugh, it is kind of nerdy, but I program computer games.”

“Anything I have heard of?”

“Do you play?”

Magnus shook his head.

“Then probably not. We make a lot of adventure games that are set in New York.” He thought about it for a moment. “Have you heard of Assassins Creed?”

“I vaguely remember that I have read the name somewhere.”

“Well, we do something similar in New York using real life New York buildings. A lot of the footage we use comes from cameras on parkour runners. It is a great inspiration and gives great routes in New York. We just make it look prettier, or grittier, depending on the setting.” Alec smirked. “So the job includes watching a lot of videos of people doing stupid stuff on the roofs of New York. It is awesome, but they are like cats never go where you want them to go. So sometimes we have to record our own footage.”

“Have you ever recorded any footage?”

“Occasionally. I used to be more active, but now the programming takes up most of my time. And I am probably not going to do it anytime soon.” Alec pointed to his foot.

“I am so sorry, Alexander. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No, it is fine. I am guessing this is the revenge for me telling you about the parkour thing.” Magnus frowned and cocked his head. “You know, how can you tell somebody does parkour? Don’t worry, they’ll tell you.” Magnus laughed, and Alec looked pleased with himself.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They kept talking about sports and Alec’s job, keeping it light and easy. Izzy was nowhere to be seen. After another twenty minutes another nurse asked Alec to accompany her to the x-ray. Magnus went with him as his personal crutch. The x-ray went fine. They went back to the waiting room to wait for the MRI.

“Has Isabelle shown up yet?” Alec asked looking around.

“No, are you trying to get rid of me?” Magnus teased.

“No, no, that is not what I mean. I am just worried that she isn’t back yet.” Alec mumbled.

“Why don’t you call her?”

“I left my phone at home. I always do that when I work out.”

“I can’t even remember the last time I left the house without my phone.” Magnus laughed. “Do you want to call her from my phone?”

“I would but I don’t know her number.”

“Oh, yes. The downside to modern technology, nobody remembers anything anymore.”

Alec pouted. “Don’t tell me when you were young you remembered anybody’s phone number.”

“What is that supposed to mean? I am only three years older than you.”

“Still, three years is a long time.”

“Maybe, if you are a butterfly. Are you a butterfly, Alexander?”

Alec just gave him a long suffering look and Magnus laughed again.

“Well, if you want I can call Ragnor to check if Izzy is still with him.”

Alec thanked him. Ragnor told Magnus, that he had offered Izzy a coffee and she had just left with her bike. He wasn’t sure though if she was on her way to the hospital or home. Magnus told Alec: “But he did tell her, that I can take care of you. Whatever that means.”

“And can you, Magnus?” Alec looked amusedly at Magnus.

Before Magnus could answer, a nurse called Alec for his MRI. Immediately Alec stiffened.

“Are you okay, Alexander?”

“I just don’t like MRIs. I had one as a kid and it was a rather terrifying experience. But I guess I am just going to have to go through with it.”

Magnus would have liked to reassure Alec but the nurse was calling Alec again impatiently and he had already gotten up, looking expectantly at Magnus.

 

“Please, lay down on the couch and put your foot in here.”

Magnus helped Alec on the couch and carefully Alec moved his foot into the designated position. Alec had once again lost all the color in his face and was clenching his teeth. In a move that surprised himself Magnus took his hand.

“It is going to be okay. I don’t think they will put your head into the MRI, just your foot.”

Alec nodded but still looked like he was going to throw up any minute.

“They give you a panic button, if anything happens just press the button.”

“Are you going to stay next door?” Alec mumbled.

“Of course.” Magnus reassured Alec. “If you press the button I will be here immediately.” Following his instincts, he pushed a strand of hair from Alec’s forehead. Alec closed his eyes for a second but looked more relaxed. “I just hate this,” he murmured.

The nurse shooed Magnus out and gave Alec the panic button, explaining the procedure. Magnus had done an MRI a couple of years ago, so he knew that the noise could be rather scary. But as he had predicted only Alec’s foot entered the MRI making the experience less scary and just uncomfortable.

Still, when he looked through the glass window at Alec, his body was completely rigid. Even if he had wanted, he would not have been able to move. Magnus considered waving to him in an encouraging way but that might just distract Alec who had his eyes scrunched shut anyway. The nurse started the MRI and immediately the banging started. Alec’s body crammed even more if that was even possible. Magnus felt terrible for him.

He looked at the nurse. “How long will it take?”

“About fifteen minutes. But don’t worry your boyfriend will be fine.”

Magnus didn’t correct her not wanting to get kicked out of the examination room. Not that he minded getting to know Alec better. After talking to him for only a couple hours, Alec had turned out to not only be incredibly attractive but also genuinely funny and nice. Maybe they could grab some coffee after Alec felt better. At least they had a great meet-cute story to tell their grandchildren. Magnus shook his head lightly, maybe thinking about grandchildren was a bit early. He didn’t even know if Alec was interested in men.

A loud hooting woke Magnus from his daydreaming. But the nurse didn’t seem disturbed by the noise, so he assumed that it was a part of the procedure. Alec on the other hand looked like he was wincing every time the hoot returned. Magnus could see sweat on his face and his hands were clenched to fists. But he was still not pushing the panic button. Magnus tried to send his good thoughts to Alec, but rationally he knew that Alec had to go through this on his own.

Finally, after 12 minutes and 43 torturous seconds the noises stopped. As soon as the nurse entered the room, Magnus followed her. Alec’s forehead was sweaty. When the nurse touched his shoulder, his whole body jumped.

“We are done here. You were very brave, Mr. Lightwood. You can go back to the examination room. The doctor will call you in a few minutes to tell you more.” She looked at Magnus. “Can you accompany him or would you like us to call help?”

Magnus shook his head. “It is fine. I can help him, maybe get him a tea or something.” Alec did not look like he wanted another person to see him like this. He nodded thankfully at Magnus and slowly lifted his upper body with Magnus help. Together they went back to the waiting room. Magnus checked his watch. They had now spent nearly three hours in the hospital and Alec had still not gotten any kind of pain medication. Combined with the obviously terrible experience in the MRI, he must be exhausted.

“Do you want a tea or some food? I can go grab something.” He asked Alec.

“I really don’t want to make more fuss than necessary.” Alec said quietly. Magnus shook his head. “I was going to get some coffee myself. There is a small cafeteria on this floor. It’s no problem.”

“Then I’ll have a coffee as well. And maybe some food? Anything sweet would be great. If they have something. But please don’t inconvenience yourself.” Magnus smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll get something for you. Are you okay here on your own for a couple minutes?” Alec nodded.

Magnus wasn’t sure what Alec liked but since his breakfast had been a couple of hours ago as well he got a donut, a bagel, a small sandwich and a blueberry muffin and two cups of coffee. When he returned Alec was still sitting in his chair with his eyes closed but calmer.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got a couple things that I liked and hope there is something for you as well.”

He gave Alec the food bag. Alec smiled and grabbed the blueberry muffin. While Magnus ate his bagel he watched fascinated how Alec picked the blueberries from the muffin, ate them individually and only when all the blueberries where gone from the muffin started breaking of small pieces of the muffin.

He blushed when he saw Magnus watching. “Bad habit” he murmured. Magnus laughed. “It is actually really funny to watch. Your hands seem too big for picking blueberries of a muffin.” Alec pouted and Magnus added. “But you know what they say about man with big hands.” Alec starred at him for a moment and Magnus feared he had gone to far but then Alec grinned. “Well, none of my ex-boyfriends complained.”

 _So I was right,_ thought Magnus. But Alec seemed to interpret his moment of silence as disapproval. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to spring that onto you. I am so sorry, you have been really nice and now I sound like a terrible guy.”

Magnus interrupted him “Please Alec, it’s good to know. I am bisexual and I am just glad we got that out of the way, instead of the awkward are-they-or-are-they-not.” Alec relaxed and the smiled. “I am glad, too. I feel like I haven’t even thanked you yet for staying here with me. You didn’t have to do that. They probably have a nurse here, that could have helped me as well.”

“Well, I am glad that I am here and none of these very nice nurses has to carry your body around.” Magnus teased Alec. “Are you saying I am fat?” Alec joked. “Absolutely the contrary Mr. Lightwood.” They starred at each other for a moment before breaking apart in laughter. Alec winced again. “This is mean. Laughing hurts, I wish you were more serious.” “Serious like the IT-guys?” Magnus said still laughing. “No, what do you do exactly? Anything serious?”

Before Magnus could answer, a nurse called Alec’s name again. _Finally,_ Magnus thought. He accompanied Alec into the doctor’s office. As it turned out, Alec had not fractured his foot, which was good, but a ligament was torn.

“This might hurt for a while, but it heals on its own. You should not put any weight on it for a couple days, but in a few days, you should start putting a bit of weight on it again.” The doctor told Alec who nodded. He didn’t need crutches, saying he still had some at home but thankfully took the pain killers. He even got a glass of water and swallowed the first one with a happy sigh.

Magnus was not sure how they were going to get home but as soon as they exited the doctor’s office Izzy and Jace came rushing towards them. Jace had changed into regular clothes. They both hugged Alec.

“Perfect timing” Magnus said. Jace laughed “Full disclosure, we’ve been here for a while but you two looked so cozy, that Izzy made us wait on the other side of the room.”

“Jace!” Izzy exclaimed at the same time as Alec groaned “Izzy!”. Magnus laughed. “This makes me happy and sad at the same time, that I don’t have siblings.” Alec just shook his head.

Together, Alec still supported by Magnus who had denied Jace’s offer to take over, they made their exit out of the hospital. Outside a police car was parked right in front of the hospital. Jace shrugged “Sometimes it is helpful being a police officer, just don’t tell my supervisor.”

“Or Clary.” Isabelle added grinning. Jace blushed and Magnus was already curious. But right now he had to get Alec into the back of the cruiser. The pain pills were obviously already starting their effect, since Alec was heavier than before and looked very tired. After making sure that Alec was seated safely in the backseat, Magnus climbed in on the other side. To his surprise Izzy was driving again. Jace just shrugged: “She is the better driver, and kind of obsessed with cars. It is usually easier to indulge her.” Izzy glared at him but started the car. “Where to Magnus?” Magnus told her his address and they left the hospital.

After ten minutes he told her to stop in front of his building. He turned towards Alec to say goodbye, but Alec had fallen asleep. He squeezed his hand and exited the car. Izzy opened her window. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Magnus looked back in the car, but he had left nothing in the backseat. Izzy rolled her eyes. “Men!” She held out an unlocked phone in her hand. “This is Alec’s phone. But in your number, I’ll tell him it’s there.” She winked at him and left with his number in Alec’s phone. Magnus looked at his own phone. _Great,_ he thought, _six already, so much for a quiet Sunday._ But he had to admit as he went up the stairs to his apartment, maybe the Sunday wasn’t as waisted as he had thought.


	3. Sitting down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to reupload this chapter. Word somehow converted my text winky face into an emoji and this stopped the rest of the text from appearing on the website. It should be fine now.

Magnus was no stranger to the dating game and its unwritten rules. But he was pleasantly surprised, when he saw the texts Alec had send her during the day.

**14:45 Unknown number**

_Hi Magnus, thanks again for yesterday. I don’t know how I would have done it without you. Can I make it up to you with a coffee?_

**14:46 Unknown number**

_It’s Alec by the way, just in case you spent the day with someone else as well. Although I am not sure when. Not that I would stop you._

**16:30 Unknown number**

_Is this even your number? Izzy said so, but you never know with Izzy. You might as well be the morgue attendant she has been trying to set me up with. She is convinced he is gay, I think he is just weird. But in case you are not Magnus, then I am sorry for the texts. If you are Magnus, then sorry for the number of texts. I am usually not a texter._

Magnus laughed at the last message. He grabbed his dinner and sat down. He saved Alec’s number and finally texted him back.

**19:45 Magnus**

_Hello Alexander, this is Magnus. Not a stranger. And no, I didn’t spend the rest of the day with another person at a hospital. I have seen enough of hospitals lately._

**19:47 Alexander**

_Hi Magnus! Glad, it’s you. I am sorry for the weird texting, but I’m still a bit dizzy. These are far stronger pain killers than expected. Also super bored…_

**19:50 Magnus**

_I understand. I can’t even imagine not working, I’d be so bored. How is the foot?_

**19:52 Alexander**

_The foot is fine, at least while I am taking the pain killers. So how about that coffee?_

**19:54 Magnus**

_I am pretty sure, if anything I owe you a dinner since **I** hit **you** with **my** car door. ;)_ _What are you doing tomorrow night?_

**19:56 Alexander**

_Apparently I am going to dinner with you. Shall I pick you up? And I insist on paying._

**19:58 Magnus**

_We’ll see about that. Pick me up at eight?_

**19:59 Alexander**

_Eight works for me_

Magnus smiled at his phone. He was very much looking forward to seeing Alexander again. He finished his dinner and reopened his laptop. He was going to work for another couple hours on his presentation for next week, so he could enjoy dinner with Alexander the following night. Thinking of Alexander, he picked up his phone again.

**20:21 Magnus**

_Just wondering how were you planning to pick me up? Carrying me on your shoulders while you hobble down the streets of Brooklyn? :D_

**20:23 Alexander**

_I do see the flaw in my plan. Maybe we can meet somewhere?_

**20:24 Magnus**

_Or you tell me your address and I pick you up. (And I’ll pay)_

**20:25 Alexander**

_(Location sent) (We’ll see about that)_

The next morning Magnus arrived at his office earlier than usual. He wanted to get as much done as possible, to be able to have the evening off. He didn’t leave his office for lunch, instead ordering something and letting his assistant pick it up. As soon as he had ordered he realized he had no idea, where Alexander liked to go. He spent an hour trying to find some places that still took reservation for the night. Finally he had tables reserved at four different restaurants, hoping that Alexander would like at least one of them.

He left work early enough to take a quick shower before changing in a pair of dark tight pants and a purple shirt. When Ragnor had pulled him out of his Sunday morning ritual he had just thrown on a pair of sweatpants and a blue shirt without fixing his hair or make-up. But for a date he wanted to look better. Magnus styled his hair and then starred at the assortment of make-up on his drawer. On Sunday Alexander had seen him without make-up and undone hair. He considered leaving his face bare. He shrugged, if he wanted to keep seeing Alexander there was no use in hiding himself. If Alexander could not deal with his occasional flamboyance, they weren’t going to work out anyway. Still, he kept the make-up light, applying some minor eyeliner and a couple of highlights. He gave himself a final once-over, picked out some accessories and left the building.

Despite what he had said to Alexander, he wasn’t going to pick him up in his own car. The downside of driving a non-automatic car was that he needed his right hand to shift the gear. His wrist had shrunken down close to it’s actual dimensions, but it still hurt moving it. His cab was waiting in front of his door. As soon as he entered the cab he recognized the driver.

“You?” He asked perplexed. It was the driver from Sunday, Raphael, who had hit him in the face and then started crying. Raphael was just as surprised.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe this. This is such a giant city. Look, sir, I am still so sorry about Sunday.” His tone was dry but apologetic. He finally noticed Magnus wrist and winced. “Do you want to change taxis? I can make that happen, but you have to wait for a bit.”

Magnus looked at his phone. “No, it’s fine. I am going to be late if I switch taxis now. Just try not to hit something on your way.”

“I promise you, I have never hit anything with my car.”

“Yeah, just with your fist.” Added Magnus and subconsciously rubbed his arm.

The driver ducked his head down a bit and started the car.

They stopped in front of Alec’s house and before Magnus could get out of the car, Alec opened the door. The first thing Magnus saw of him where his crutches then Alec followed with difficulty.

 “Ugh”, was the first Alec said and Magnus chuckled. “Hello Alexander, I would have picked you up from the house, like it is customary.”

“Yeah, I know, but you have no idea how slow I am on those damned things. It was way more efficient like this.” Alec finally looked at Magnus and smiled. “Also, hello, I am glad to see you.”

“Me too” Magnus smiled. “I have a couple of suggestions, since I didn’t know what you liked. What are you in the mood for?”

“Actually,” Alec grinned. “I have made a couple of reservations, since I didn’t know what you liked either. I have been stuck in the house all day long, so I had plenty of time. Which also means that I am paying.”

Magus chuckled. “I did the exact same thing.” Alec looked at him surprised then he started to laugh and Magnus had to join him. “Alright, so we have a couple of choices, where did you make the reservations?”

“The Blue Baron, great burger and amazing sweet potato fries, La Marmotta, best lasagna in town, Edelweiss, German but still elegant, and my favorite Café Omo, a small Ethiopian place.”

Alec’s smile grew even wider. “Wow, either Brooklyn really has only seven restaurants or we do have similar tastes, I made reservations at the Blue Baron and La Marmotta as well.” Magnus was pleasantly surprised. “Clear case of telepathy, maybe supported by your meds?” They laughed. “Well, I have never had Ethiopian food, so how about that?” Magnus nodded and gave the address. Alec seemed to finally notice the driver and squinted.

“Sorry, but you look familiar.” Raphael hummed but focused intensely on the traffic in front of him.

“He was the taxi driver on Sunday.”

Alec looked at him curiously. “You know, the one who I had a bit of a run in with.”

“A what?” Alec turned to the driver glaring angrily.

“Where did you think I got the injured wrist from?”

“To be hones I hadn’t thought about it. I was a bit preoccupied.” Alec admitted sheepishly.

Magnus made a dismissive gesture. “You were preoccupied and frankly looked like you were about to pass out. It’s fine.”

“But he hit you? How did I not notice that?”

“Well, you did notice when I fell on your leg.”

“I do remember that. Wait, why is he still driving? Didn’t you press charges? Jace was there and saw everything.” Raphael sank deeper into his seat but didn’t interrupt Alec. Magnus gave him a quick glance and then shrugged.

“Honestly, I was too much of a hassle. And he seemed distraught enough already. I don’t believe in pressing charges for accidents. Or are you going to press charges against me?”

“No, but you didn’t hit me in the face.”

“True, but I did hit you with my door. Look, Alexander, I just don’t want to do this. It is not how I see the world and I am pretty sure Mr. Santiago here has a difficult time as it is. I am a pragmatic person. Why push something on somebody, when you can’t win much?”

Alec looked at him quizzingly and for a second Magnus was convinced that he was going to stop the car and go back. But instead he nodded. “I respect that. You have your morals and I think that is great. I might have taken a different approach, but this is your choice.”

Raphael audibly took a more relaxed breath but Magnus had only eyes for Alec. He was impressed that the man showed such an understanding of his reasoning and respected his wishes. He smiled. “Thank you, Alexander, for respecting my choices.”

They made small talk about the traffic and how the weather was finally getting better in New York all the rest of the way. Raphael stopped directly in front of the restaurant. He tried to get them out of his cab without charging for the ride, but Magnus insisted and gave him a big tip. He was too happy with his date, to let anything ruin it.

Alec grabbed his crutches but waited patiently for Magnus to walk around the car and open his door. He gave Alec a hand and helped him out of the car. Now, that Alec was not using him as a crutch, he noticed that Alec was taller than him. Magnus allowed himself a moment to think about the possibilities but chased away the thoughts quickly. Not yet, he told himself.

Slowly they walked to the restaurant. Magnus held the door open for Alec who thanked him quietly. The restaurant was lit with dim lights and only when he entered the room, did Magnus realize that Ethiopian might not have been the greatest choice. As it was traditional, every short table was surrounded by cushions on the floor. Alec looked around curiously. “This definitely looks interesting. I have never had Ethiopian.”

“I am sorry about the tables, we can still go somewhere else, we do have the reservations.” Magnus said quickly before the hostess saw them.

“What? No, this is great, I can just put my foot on the floor. This is wonderful.”

“Okay,” Magnus took a deep breath, crisis averted. The hostess finally approached them.

“Hi, welcome to Café Omo, how can I help you?”

“We have a reservation for Bane.”

“And Lightwood”

She looked slightly confused. “So, you would like two tables?”

“No,” Magnus said. “Just one. But the nicer one.”

She still looked skeptical but checked her seating chart. “Well, one is over there in the middle of the room and the other one is in a more secluded area.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a quick look. “We’ll take the more secluded one, please.” Magnus finally said. “Could you just tell us really quick who made that reservation?” Alec added. She checked her chart again. “This seems to be the reservation of Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus looked at Alec who gave him a very smug look. “I told you I would be paying. You can pay the next time.”

“You seem to be rather confident there will be a next time.” Magnus teased. Alec grinned and followed the hostess. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. He helped Alec sit down and when Alec patted the seat on his left side he sat down next to him instead of across the table. Sitting down their height differences was less apparent but Magnus was still a bit shorter than Alec.

“So, how does this work?” Alec asked Magnus curiously.

“Well, usually the table orders a couple of different items and you eat them with an _injera_ , a typical bread. Is there anything you don’t eat?”

Alec shook his head. “No, I am fairly simple. I eat everything. Why don’t you order some and we’ll see?”

Magnus nodded. He ordered quite often from the place and knew what he liked. He ordered their food with only mild spices and an additional spicy sauce.

“I think you still haven’t told me, what you do for a living.” Alec restarted their conversation.

“I am a consultant. I specialize in creating culture change in companies, mostly by mediating and giving everybody a space outside of their offices to work out problems in their team. It is quite interesting, since a lot of companies have underlying personal issues, they weren’t even aware of.”

“That must be quite difficult sometimes, working with so many different companies?”

“It can be challenging, especially when you find out that it is less personal differences and more differences in culture and beliefs. Sometimes even I can’t find a solution.” Magnus shrugged.

“But you must be very good at your job.” Alec enquired.

“Why do you think that?”

“You seem very compassionate and calm but still confident. Like people like you but at the same time shouldn’t anger you.

Magnus laughed. “Maybe, on the other hand I have a tendency to get too involved in people’s business. It does not always end well.” He frowned for a second, then smiled at Alec. “But enough about work. How are your siblings? Are they helping you with your foot?”

Alec groaned. “They could help me a little less. Izzy is always very involved in our lives but right now she is a bit too involved. Yesterday, she asked me if I needed help showering.” Alec sighed. “She means well, but she has boundary issues.”

“Well, if you ever need help showering, you can just call me.” Magnus winked. Alec looked Magnus straight in the eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Their eyes were locked and neither of them moved. Their world didn’t seem to move until their waiter arrived with the food. Both jumped slightly, when he put their plates down.

“We can as for cutlery of you want, but originally you take a piece of the _Injera_ and use it as a spoon to pick up food. Technically, eating with your left hand is considered rude.” Magnus admitted. “But”, he held up his right hand. “I think I get a pass.” Magnus showed Alec, ripping of a piece of bread, dipping it into the sauce and putting the bread into his mouth. Alec watched him, his gaze lingering for a short second on his lips and nodded. He imitated Magnus as best as he could, focusing hard on the piece of lamb on his bread and looking very proud when he managed to get both into his mouth without anything falling down. Magnus grinned “Very good for your first time.”

They talked while they ate, mostly about the food and Alec’s family. As it turned our Jace was adopted at an early age and Alec was the oldest brother.

“Sometimes it is exhausting, having both your siblings nearby, but most of the time I love them. It is great to have people that know you so well even if they are a bit invasive and highly inappropriate at times.” Alec said laughing.

“I noticed, you were quite close. How come?”

Alec hesitated for a second and took a deeper breath.

“I’m sorry if I am being invasive. You don’t have to tell me.”

Alec shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I usually try to keep this away from new people for a while but somehow I trust you. I don’t know why.” He looked at Magnus. “My parents had a difficult time coming to terms with some of our life decisions, as they called it. Mostly me being gay, but additionally all our job choices. My dad’s a doctor and mum’s a lawyer. Izzy is the only one who followed in at least one of their footsteps. Unfortunately, she was the only one they hoped would not study medicine. Apparently being a doctor, especially a pathologist, is _not the right kind of job for a woman._ ” He said in a sarcastic voice.

Magnus touched Alec’s arm lightly. “I am sorry to hear that Alec. It is hard if your family doesn’t accept who you are.”

Alec shrugged. “I got used to it quite early and moved out as soon as possible. For a while I didn’t visit my parents at all. I started programming as a teenager, so I could make some money to move out as soon as possible. Therefore technically my career choice is their fault. As soon as I had my own apartment, Izzy and Jace spent as much time as possible at my place. Izzy kept trying to convince me to take her to a college party. Unfortunately for her, I never went.” He laughed. “When Izzy and Jace moved out to go to college as well and never came home to visit my parents either, at least my mom came around. When Jace decided to apply for the police academy after finishing his undergraduate studies in law, she only flinched once.”

“I am glad to hear, that your mother came around.”  
“Yeah, my dad is a different case. He got super pissed when mom started talking to us again. They got divorced last year, but less because of my mom’s behavior and more because he is a cheating ass. Izzy’s words, not mine.”

Magnus laughed. “Seems like everything turned out well for you.”

“It did. But enough of my weird family. How about you? Any siblings?”

Magnus took a sip from his water before answering. Jus like Alec he usually saved this part of the conversation for a later date, a much later date. Usually it didn’t come that far.

Alec looked at him. “You don’t have to share with me, just because I shared with you.”

Magnus shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Like you said, I trust you. It usually just puts a bit of a bummer on a nice evening.” He took another breath and said quietly. “I wasn’t born in the US, my mother was from Indonesia. She fell in love with an American tourist. He was nice to her, I guess but as soon as she told him that she was pregnant, he left her. She kept his contact details but never told me who my father was. When I was seven she got sick and we didn’t have the money to buy her medicine. She finally called my father, knowing that she was not going to survive. It took him over five weeks to answer, and when he came it was too late. She died five days later. He took me to America with him and gave me a roof over my head. He wasn’t around much and usually left me alone with a new au-pair every year. When I was twelve I realized that he had an actual family that knew nothing about me. As soon as I finished school he told me to move out and preferably go back _home._ He gave me money that I used to move to New York. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Magnus, I am sorry to hear this. And here I am complaining about my family.”

“It’s fine. I haven’t seen him in years and at least he left me alone. It wasn’t a very loving relationship, but it could have been worse.”

“It’s still impressive that you became such a kind and compassionate person.”

“What makes you think I am kind and compassionate?”

“First of all, your job and secondly, you did spend your whole free Sunday in a hospital with a stranger.”

“Well, it was an especially handsome stranger.” Magnus winked and Alec smiled. “Thanks. You’re not so bad either if I may say.”

“Well, Mr. Lightwood I am flattered. Are you going to let this handsome man pay for the food now?”

“No chance, my mother did not raise me to be rude. I am sorry, not that your mother…” Alec trailed of.

“It’s fine. It was a long time ago. And I did get a semi good education from my au-pairs. Depending on the year, some of them were great, some quite terrible.”

“Like?” Asked Alec happy to change the conversation to something more positive.

“Well, there was Angelique from France, when I was about twelve. When she arrived she didn’t speak any English besides _my name is_ and _where is the bathroom_. And when she left her English wasn’t any better but I spoke French really well.”

“Really, you speak French? I only learned Spanish in school and I am embarrassed to even try to speak. Izzy is really good at it but she spent a year in Venezuela as well. And got very familiar with the local culture.” Alec grinned.

“ _Qui, je parle francais._ But I also speak German, thanks to several German au-pairs. My favorite was my first, Anna, she was amazing and usually got incredibly angry at my father when he left me alone again, especially on holidays. As an eight-year-old, I probably knew more German than English curse words. I am pretty sure my dad is still scared of her and she was only nineteen and maybe five foot tall. She is the only one who kept in contact. She was the first _adult_ that I told that I was bisexual. And as it turns out, she is bi as well. She got married a couple of years ago and they adopted two adorable children.”

Alec laughed. “She sounds amazing. But that must have been difficult having a new person every year.”

Magnus shrugged. “Yes, but I didn’t know differently. But I would definitely not subject my children to it.”

Alec hummed in agreement.

“I am sorry, Alexander. This was probably too much information for a first date.”

“Well, I mean you do already know all of my personal information and emergency contact.” Alec grinned.

Magnus laughed. “True. How did you like the food?”

They continued their conversation in a lighter tone. When the waiter approached them asking if they wanted a dessert they decided against it and on getting a drink at a different place. Before Magnus could protest again, Alec snatched the bill away from the waiter and paid with a very generous tip.

Over the course of the night Magnus had completely forgotten that Alec couldn’t walk so when he got up he was surprised to see Alec reach out to him.   
“Can you help me up?”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s outstretched right hand with his left and pulled him up. Alec was bit wobbly on his legs and Magnus grabbed his waist to stabilize him. They were closer than he had expected. He could feel the muscles under Alec’s shirt that he had already seen at the hospital. His thumbs seemed to move out of their own accord. Alec smiled down at him. The sound of glass breaking led Magnus back to reality. With a small stroke down he let go of Alec’s waist and grabbed his crutches from the floor.

“Please lead the way, Magnus.” Alec smiled.

“There is a nice bar, just a block down the street. Can you walk? We can also call a cab. Or are you tired? We can also go home if you want to.” Magnus was rambling, and he didn’t know why. Now that they were outside the restaurant, he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. But Alec smiled at him “I think I can walk that far. But we are going to be slow. Like turtle slow. Just a warning!” Magnus laughed “I can do turtle walk. Can I help you in some way?” Alec shook his head.

Alec was right, they were walking very slowly, but the weather was still nice and Magnus entertained Alec with stories from his many au-pairs. Including the one from Greece who worked for his family when he was seventeen and who was actually a year younger than him. And the one from Vietnam, who made him fall in love with Vietnam cuisine and develop a taste for all kinds of food.

At the bar they found a quiet table in the corner and sat down.

“What are you in the mood for? They have your standard drinks, but I suggest you try one of their gin specialties. They are rather unique.”

Alec blushed. “Actually, I can’t drink alcohol. I mean, I usually drink,” he added quickly “but right now I am still on pain medicine. And that does not mix well.”

Magnus felt like an idiot. “Of course, please, I completely forgot. You bear it so well.” He winked at Alec. “Please, order what you are most comfortable with.”

“You can order a drink though. I am completely fine with that.”

“Nonsense, I will join you. There is no need for wine. I am very comfortable with you. Not that I usually drink until people are nice and pretty.” Alec looked amused. “I feel like I am just digging myself a deeper hole by the minute.”

“You are doing great, Magnus. I like how you talk.”

The waiter took their order, one ginger beer for Magnus, one currant juice for Alec, and left them to their conversation. They talked more about Alec’s siblings and the stupid things they did as teenagers. In Magnus case his teenager years were much wilder than Alec’s and they were laughing so loud, that the other guests kept looking over to them.

After finishing their second drink, Alec couldn’t suppress a moan anymore.

“Am I boring you?” Magnus teased.

“No, on the contrary. I could sit here with you for hours. But these meds are really taking their toll on me. I need way more sleep than I usually do.”

“Of course, then let me just pick up the check.”

“We could split.”

“How cheap do you think I am?” Magnus laughed. He put his hand on Alec’s hand for a second. “Let me get at least this. After all, I did hit you with my car door.” He winked.

While waiting outside the bar for their cab, Magnus noticed that Alec was shivering.

“Are you cold? I would give you my jacket but that might not help you.”

“Always the gentleman.” Alec laughed. “I am not cold, just a bit exhausted. Only standing on one leg gets difficult after some time.”

“Do you want to wait inside or maybe I can get you a chair outside?”

Alec looked at him. “No, it’s fine.” He hesitated then grinned. “You might give me some support around my middle though.”

Magnus laughed, turned to Alec and wrapped his arms around him. He wasn’t sure that he was really providing more stability, but Alec seemed to be satisfied. They were very close again. So close that Magnus had to look up into Alec’s face. They both smiled. Magnus felt Alec’s breath on his face and the warmth of his body against his chest. It was a comfortable fit. Magnus took a deep breath and smelled something that he immediately associated with Alec. Clean clothes, a smell of sandalwood and something uniquely Alec. Unconsciously he shuffled a little closer until he was nearly fully pressed against Alec. Alec’s face came closer and his lips met Magnus’ in a soft kiss. Magnus hands were slowly stroking Alec’s back. Their lips were just touching lightly and hardly moving. It was Alec who moved his head first, just an inch up, smiling down at Magnus. He returned his smile, feeling more giddy and happy than he had felt in a while.

The arrival of their taxi destroyed the moment. Magnus opened the door for Alec and then climbed in on the other side of the cab. In front of Alec’s apartment building the said goodbye, not kissing but with a long hug. On the way to his apartment Magnus smiled to himself. He knew this was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of times I wrote crotches instead of crutches.


End file.
